Stare
by I'mSummoningPancakes
Summary: Anri liked to think she lived a totally normal school life. She had a tight knit group of friends and a snake that liked to hide in her hoodie. Everything changes when the boys academy a town over gets blown up by a student and suddenly Anri has to deal with the excessively attractive boy living in her house along with all of the ones running around the school. Godspeed, Anri.
1. Chapter 1

Anri wasn't entirely sure how to react when she had flung open the door of her home after an outing with her friend and was met with the sight of a very tall man with very spiky hair talking to her very short mother in a deep voice. It hadn't helped whatsoever that as she threw open the door, before she had even noticed the man, and proceeded to scream her usual greeting of "HELLO, FUCKWADS! YOUR QUEEN HAS ARRIVED! PREPARE YOUR ANUSES!" That resulted in both her mother and the tall man whipping around to face the door. Anri froze as she stared at the tall–excessively handsome–man who simply stared back at her.

She paled, a horrified expression on her face at the realization that her first impression on this extremely attractive stranger had included the words 'fuckwads' and 'anuses.' As if to add insult to injury, her younger brother Nikolaas proceeded to scream from upstairs, "YOUR HIGHNESS. I CAN'T FIND THE LUBE!" At any other given time, perhaps Anri would marvel at the well oiled machine that was their sibling-ry but at the moment she was too mortified at the fact that the attractive stranger had just witnessed something that could easily be read as incest and would probably label her as the Queen of Fuckwads, Anuses, and Lube. That's what her mother had labeled her at least when she had first heard the chant that she and Niko exchanged on a daily basis.

"…And this is my daughter, Anri." Anri's mother said after clearing her throat as she tried to hide her ashamed blush behind her hand. Mr. Attractive turned back to Anri's mother, completely ignoring Anri herself. Still, she could swear that the tips of his ears were flushed red. "The one you heard yelling was Nikolaas, but we call him either Niek or Niko."

Mr. Attractive grunted, staring down at his feet in a manner that was almost bashful as a light blush spread across his cheeks as well. Did I put that there? Anri wondered to herself, staring unashamedly at Mr. Attractive. He must have noticed because he only seemed to blush more. Damn, Anri took this dude to be the strong and silent type, not the one who blushed at the very mention of anuses and lube.

Anri awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'll just be heading upstairs now. Bye mom, bye Mr. Attractive, bye door. Call me when dinner's ready." She practically squeaked out all of her words, not bothering to breathe as she instead turned and bolted up the stairs, ignoring her mother's call of "ANRI!" and rushing into her little bother's room, making sure to close the door behind her before she let out a scream. Not that closing the door did much good, the wall were actually pretty thin in this house so it was likely that both her mother and Mr. Attractive had heard her shriek.

Sinking down the door, she buried her face in her hands and let out a groan.

"…As much as I appreciate your presence, and trust me, I do, seeing as it's my room I find it my responsibility to ask you for the reasons behind you being here." Niko asked, not even bothering to look up from his computer at his sister.

"Did you know that there is an extremely attractive man downstairs speaking to mom right now?" Anri hissed, looking up from her hands and instead glaring at her brother who actually looked up from the computer, the usual fringe covering one of his eyes pinned back and a set of sleek looking glasses perched on his nose.

"Extremely attractive?" He questioned, apparently not seeing the threat that seemed to hang of Anri.

"Extremely, but that's not the point. The point is he heard all of that! Everything that we just said. All of it!" Anri sobbed, pushing herself down so that she was lying face first into the soft carpet coating Niko's floor.

"Well then." Niko said. "Looks like the extremely attractive man will never be able to look at you again without imagining anuses and lube and what you and I will be using them for."

Anri groaned and allowed herself to lift her head up and smack it back down onto the ground. The room was silent other than the soft clicks of Nikolaas tapping at his laptop. "Mr. Attractive." Anri mumbled, muffled by the carpet–which she was currently receiving a mouthful of.

"Hmm?" Niko hummed, his eyes once again glued on the computer screen.

Anri lifted her head up. "Mr. Attractive. That's what I've dubbed him."

"Perhaps Mr. Refreshing is a little more accurate. I mean, if he is so extremely attractive, even by Anri standards that's better looking than most males in our school. Excluding me, of course."

With a snort, Anri set her face back into the carpet. "You aren't at all embarrassed?" She asked, watching Niko closely.

He simply shrugged, sparing a quick glance at his sister. "I don't see why I should be. I mean, he's the stranger in our house, plus he'll probably be out and back to Attractive-land-way in a few minutes. You'll probably never see him again. Plus, I mean, this was one of our pretty tame greetings. You should be grateful he didn't have to hear your infamous anal cavity entry speech. Neither of us said anything really bad after all."

Anri groaned once again, this time at her brother's stupidity. "This is why I don't talk to you about stuff." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and stood up, settling herself onto her brother's messy bad, allowing him to shift himself around to accommodate for her. She shot off a quick text explaining her dilemma to her friends, hoping either Léonne or Erzsébet would see it first. Maybe they would be able to provide some advice.

Niko snorted. "Please, you tell me literally everything that you tell your friends."

Anri puffed her cheeks up and crinkled her nose up at her brother. "I call bullshit."

"Really?" Niko shot her a deadpan look. "Last week you spent three hours talking to me about how Klojo had nearly killed your history teacher when you snuck her to school in your sweater. You proceeded to text Liesl and Natalia about it for three minutes. A month ago you went to Canada for a hiking trip with your friends and when you got back you recited to me everything that the eight of you had said. You even told me about Liên talking in her sleep."

Anri glared at her brother, although he wasn't wrong. She did have a habit of telling him everything. They surprisingly had a well developed positive sibling relationship versus ones such as Natalia had with her older brother and sister, both of whom were off in Russia and the Ukraine respectively for university.

"Shut up, okay? At least they help me." She muttered, hugging one of her knees to her face.

"Now it's my turn to call bull." Niko said, mostly to himself as he continued to tap away at his keyboard.

Anri had learnt over her many years of living with Niko not to ask what he was doing. One day he would be compiling various expenses on an Excel spreadsheet and the next he would be watching gay porn and critiquing it based on originality and accuracy. Based on the excessive amount of clicking followed by a long pause, he was most likely in a skype group chat with some of his weird foreign friends whom Anri was apparently 'never allowed to meet' due to the fact that they were 'too attractive' for her. Taking into account the man downstairs–Anri wondered to herself if he had left yet and if not could she get his number–she doubted any amount of attractive men could even begin to rival him.

"Anri! Niko!" Their mother's voice called from the kitchen down below, "It's dinner time, come set the table!"

"Coming, mother." They chorused, Niko taking his time to put away his laptop as Anri sprung from the bed and all but rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, anxious to eat. Dinner was probably the best time of day considering how well their mother could cook. Plus, they almost always had some small hand made dessert or were allowed to walk a few blocks to the bubble tea place that Mei worked at during the summer.

Anri froze once again at the sight in front of her. Her mother was gently dishing spaghetti into a large bowl and instructing one Mr. Attractive where to find the cups–top cupboard on the right incase you wanted to know–and to simply set them on the table.

As Mr. Attractive swung around, his eyes met Anri's and a light blush once again covered his cheeks and he averted his eyes, effectively causing Anri to blush as well.

"There you are, Anri!" Her mother sighed as she spooned out some sauce into another bowl. "Get the plate and silverware and set the table for four."

Anri merely nodded, looking at her feet as she passed by Mr. Attractive. She snuck a look at his ass as discreetly as possible before grabbing four plates and four sets of knives and forks, setting them down at the table in the places which Mr. Attractive had set the cups, all the while trying to ignore said man who was standing off to the side awkwardly. Was he looking at her? It felt like he was looking at her.

"Yahoo!" Niko sang as he entered the kitchen, not noticing Mr. Attractive standing silently off to the side as he slid across the floor and to his mother. "What can I do for you, mother dearest?"

Their mother rolled her eyes. "You and Anri can fill a pitcher of water and set it on the table along with the milk and the juice. You know, the thing that you do every night?"

"Well, you never know when you may decide to shake it up." Niko teased before sliding over to the fridge. "Annie, fetch the water and I shall bring the juice and the milk." He turned to face his sister, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Next time you do that I will rip your eyebrows off." Anri hissed as she snatched the pitcher off of the counter and filled the filter with tap water, allowing it to clean the water slowly.

Niko gasped. "At least keep my left eyebrow, that's the one that people actually see after all."

"You know, I never asked," Their mother spoke up as she set the salad and pasta on the table, gesturing for Mr. Attractive to sit down. "But what in the world is up with that funky hairstyle of yours?"

"Remember when Anri punched me?" Niko asked as he passed the milk back to Anri to set on the table and continuing to rummage through the refrigerator for the juice.

"I'd gladly do it again." Anri threatened as she set the pitcher of water and the milk jug on the table.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you would. Anyways, Annie here gave me a black eye and, at the risk of going to school and being questioned, I instead put my hair down over my eye. It just stuck." Niko said. "Aha! Here it is! Mother, why must you stick the juice as far back in the fridge as you possibly can?"

"Because it's funny to watch you suffer." Anri replied, settling down in the seat across from Mr. Attractive.

"I'm sure it is." Niko said glancing up at the table and finally noticing Mr. Attractive. "Whoa! When did you get here?"

"Niko." His mother reprimanded before gesturing for him to join them at the table. He shrugged and stole the seat next to Mr. Attractive, eying him suspiciously.

Their mother quickly followed and soon they were all seated, Anri already dishing pasta out onto her plate.

"Anyways." Their mother said, "This is Lars Van Der Berg. He's from…the Netherlands, correct?" Mr. Attractive who apparently went under the alias of Lars nodded, his face stoic and devoid of any blush. "Yes, well, he was going to a private boys academy here in America but it unfortunately…blew up, you said?"

"Yes." He said, his voice deep and his accent thick. It was quite enchanting actually. "A boy set off fireworks across the entire first floor and the school blew up."

"Okay, so his school blew up." Their mother continued, "The school is about a town over and our school is the closest that is fit to their education so many of the students from Lars's school will being going to your school. A few will return to their home countries but most will be here. According to Lars, the students will begin, well, on Monday."

"So, tomorrow?" Anri said, glancing at Lars, who was able to meet her gaze without blushing. Instead he had a cold deadpanned look on his face.

"Yes." Her mother confirmed.

"Wow." Niko breathed, looking from Lars, to his mother, to Anri, and back to Lars. "I want to go to a private boys academy."

 **Klojo means Asshole in Flemish. Klojo in the story is a snake. That is all I have to say about Klojo.**

 **Characters and Names**

 **Anri – Belgium**

 **Nikolaas (Niko) – Luxembourg**

 **Lars (Mr. Attractive) – the Netherlands**

 **Léonne – Monaco**

 **Erzsébet – Hungary**

 **Natalia – Belarus**

 **Liesl – Liechtenstein**

 **Liên – Vietnam**

 **Mei – Taiwan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isemay** **– Thank you! This style of writing is actually a bit different for me as well but I like it! As for how I came up with the names, for Belgium I originally planned to use the name Esmé but decided against it and instead used Anri based off of a piece of work that I had read earlier. For Monaco, I had originally planned to use the name Cosette but chose Léonne simply because of the fact that I like it better. Erzsébet is actually the Hungarian form of Elizabeth and seeing as Elizabeth or Elizabeta was often used for Hungary's name, I decided I would use the Hungarian form. For Liechtenstein I chose the name Liesl because, once again, I like it better than Lilli. That's not to say that Lilli isn't a cute name, just that I thought Liesl would better suit her.**

To put it simply, Mei was bored. The small bubble tea store that she worked at was practically desolate during dinner hours followed by a large flush of teenagers rushing into the store, chatting animatedly about school or the newest Korean drama that they had watched last night. But right now, it was the time in which the store was completely empty other than Mei and her twin brother Li Xiao, who was humming some k-pop song as he absentmindedly wiped down one of the tables.

"Li Xiao," Mei whined, dramatically flopping across the front counter, kicking her feet back and forth against the back of the counter as she did so. "I'm bored."

Li Xiao made a small noise of recognition in the back of his throat but otherwise ignored his sister, instead focusing on the task at hand. Mei frowned. Li Xiao was always so mean. He ignored her, a fine example being right now, and was always a big moody butt. Mei was his twin! His shuāng bāo tāi! Plus, she was two minutes older. He was supposed to look up to her and treat her with respect.

"Li Xiao," Mei tried again, pouting as she drew out his name. "Pay attention to me. I'm bored."

Li Xiao sighed. Even though he was accustomed to his sister's annoying behavior, it still served to piss him off any time she did something like this.

"Mei, if Yao catches either of us goofing off he's going to, like, fire us." Li Xiao sighed, boosting himself up so that he was sitting on the table he had just finished wiping down.

Mei glared playfully at her brother and flipped over so she was propped up by her elbows on the counter. "Yao can suck my dick." She grumbled, crinkling her nose up at the mention of their oldest brother. An entrepreneur at heart, he had graduated college a few years back and immediately opened up this store in America versus going back to China with all of his siblings in tow. Mei supposed that it was partially due to the fact that Yao's boyfriend was born and raised in the U.S. and would probably suffer from cardiac arrest if he ever left it. That's not to say that Mei didn't like Alfred, she actually got along better with him than she got along with Yao.

"Can't. He already has a mouthful of Alfred's." Li Xiao deadpanned, staring Mei straight in the eyes and causing her to snort. "Plus I'm like two-percent sure that you don't have a dick."

"On the contrary, brother." Mei sang, jumping down from the counter and rotating her hips in a circle, causing the short skirt she was wearing to flap against her legs. "It's just detachable."

"A detachable penis?" Li Xiao questioned, one of his hands flying to his crotch, as if expecting his penis to suddenly fly off into space.

Mei shrugged. "Alfred was listening to a song about one earlier today."

Li Xiao rolled his eyes. "Alfred really needs a better taste in music."

"I second that emotion."

The store was once again silent as Li Xiao hopped off of the table he was sitting on, gave it a quick swipe with his cloth before moving on to clean the other tables. Mei let a small smile slip onto her lips as Li Xiao began humming once again and she began to restock the cups.

For such a small store, it was actually really popular and was something of a hang out joint for teenagers of the city, especially the ones belonging to the small Asian community that lived in their city. The store was always flooded with different languages; English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, and sometimes even Vietnamese. The latter of the group often only surfaced when Mei's friend Liên visited with her family.

While Mei didn't particularly enjoy working in the store–it was at least somewhat bearable when the flamboyant Polish kid was working alongside her–she loved to come to the store and lounge around, especially when it was either of her brother's shifts. It was even more enjoyable when all of her friends came along with her and the eight of them got nearly everything on the menu and proceeded to annoy whomever was working at the time. Mei always felt like she had won the lottery when Yao was working and Anri and Michelle felt the need to have a burp off.

After she had finished restocking the cups, she absentmindedly looked up at Li Xiao, who had stopped wiping down the table and was instead staring at his phone with wide eyes.

"What?" Mei asked, making Li Xiao jump and snap his eyes over to meet hers. He silently walked over to Mei and passed her his phone, ignoring her confused stare as he gestured for her to read it.

Mei sighed and took the phone. "Saint James Boys Academy?" She asked, sending Li Xiao a look of disbelief as she spotted the name of the prestigious males academy. "You want me to read an article about the school Kiku, Yong Soo, and Chao go to?"

Li Xiao shot her a half-hearted glare that was ruined by the fact that his face was as pale as a ghost. "Just read it, Mei."

She rolled her eyes, but complied none the less, slightly scared on what the article may contain based upon Li Xiao's shocked–almost scared–face. "Saint James Boys Academy…prestigious all males academy…blah blah blah…late Friday night, early Saturday morning…explosion set off in the school?" Mei froze at the last line. Apparently some genius thought that it would be a good idea to set off a shit ton of fireworks all along the first floor, effectively serving in blowing the school up. She glanced up at her brother. "Explosion? The school got blown up?"

Li Xiao nodded shakily, watching as Mei continued to read through the article. "No students were harmed…students are being transferred…public school one town…over." Once again Mei looked up at Li Xiao, her face just as pale as his. "They are coming here."

Li Xiao nodded once again. Mei groaned in exasperation, running a hand through her hair.

"Let me guess," She grumbled, "they're being transferred to Octavo."

"Yeah." Li Xiao breathed out quietly, snatching his phone away from Mei's hands, quickly switching over to messages and showing her the barrage of emoticons and words Yong Soo had sent him about how he would be schooling with Li Xiao again and how excited he was that they were going to be sharing a room again. Li Xiao sneered at his phone as he glanced at the messages.

"Fuck that." Mei sniffed. "I refuse to share a room with you or with Chao ever again."

Li Xiao smirked, the color returning to his face. "Would you, like, prefer to share with Yong Soo?"

Mei froze, her hands flying up to cup her breasts protectively. "No way. My tits have been out of harms way for the last year, I refuse to put them in even more danger than they already will be with Yong Soo back. Plus, I mean, I'm a female going through puberty and therefore deserve my own room. You, Kiku, Chao, and Yong Soo can split up between the two rooms in the basement. I'm keeping my room upstairs and far away from all of you."

Li Xiao scowled. "You're such a brat."

"Well, someone had to take Yong Soo's place when he left." Mei smirked before turning to quick to an inventory check of the bubble tea ingredients that sat behind the front counter. "Now get back here. It's almost six on a Sunday night. Nikolaas and Anri will be here any moment now."

Li Xiao muttered something under his breath about stupid sisters and stupid periods and stupid sister's friends and the stupid sister's stupid friend's stupid younger brother. Mei smiled and ruffled Li Xiao's hair, having to stand on her toes just to reach the boy's head.

"Don't worry, Li Xiao. You're still my favorite twin." She said, nuzzling against his chest as if to assure him that he was her favorite.

Li Xiao rolled his eyes and gently pushed his sister away from him. "I'm, like, your only twin."

"Still my favorite!" She sang, twirling around the taller boy despite the cramped space behind the counter.

The sound of the small bell over the door ringing halted Mei from spinning around her brother as she turned around to face the door, catching sight of Anri's pretty red hair ribbon she wore in her hair. "Hello, Anri!" She sang twirling out from behind the front counter and launching herself into the Belgian girl's arms.

"Thank goodness you're here." Mei said, burying her face into Anri's chest. "Li Xiao was sooo boring."

"Hey!" Li Xiao barked at his sister, causing her to lift her head and childishly stick her tongue out at him.

"Hello Mei, hello Li Xiao." Anri said, lifting Mei up in a bone crushing hug before setting her down.

Mei finally looked at Anri's face. Despite the usual happy smile plastered on her face, her eyes were nervous as she glanced from Mei's face to the window and back. "Damn girl," Mei teased. "What's got you so riled up?"

"Well, my sweet little petunia, you will see in just a few seconds." Anri said after one more glance out the window before moving behind Mei as if she were a shield. A pretty shitty shield, really. Anri, who stood at 5 foot 6 inches, wasn't all too covered from whatever was scaring her behind Mei's 4 foot 11 inches.

The bell of the door rattled once again and Nikolaas walked in the door, a soft smile on his face as he held the door open for a man who was not only pretty damn hot but also too damn tall.

Mei quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Hello Shit-Face." She said kindly to Nikolaas, who merely wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "And hello to you too, Mr. Man-Who-Has-Shattered-Any-And-All-Of-My-Dreams-Of-Being-Tall. How may I help you?"

Mr. Man-Who-Had-Shattered-Any-And-All-Of-Mei's-Dreams-Of-Being-Tall simply raised his eyebrows at the short girl, but otherwise stayed silent, slowly looking around the small store. Mei noted how his eyes lingered on Anri–who was still trying to hide behind Mei–for a moment before proceeding. Smirking, Mei quickly turned away and marched off to stand next to Li Xiao, effectively leaving Anri out in the open. Ignoring the smoldering glare she received from the Belgian girl, Mei plastered a large smile on her face.

"What can I get you two today?" She asked before teasingly glaring at Anri. "You don't get anything, Miss Waffle House."

Anri sighed dramatically, apparently out of whatever mood she had just been in seconds ago, and stumbled up to the front desk before flopping onto it, similar to what Mei had done earlier. She stared up at Mei and let out a whimper. Li Xiao sent her a look of disgust before stepping away from the girl.

"What did I ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?" She whined as Nikolaas spoke quietly to the tall man, supposedly explaining what was on the large menu written on the wall.

"I can quite literally name, like, ten things off of the top of my head." Li Xiao sneered before Mei could get a word out.

Anri let out a fake sob. "Wahh! Even Leon is bullying me! Somebody hold me!" Just like that Anri flung herself off of the counter and launched herself backwards. Mei wasn't really sure what she was attempting to do, perhaps have Niko catch her dramatically or maybe just fall straight onto the floor. Still, it was quite an amusing sight to see when the tall man seemed to quickly jump into action, catching Anri about a foot before she hit the ground and sweeping her up to a standing position, coincidentally right up against his chest.

The store was silent and Mei let a coy smile grace her lips as Anri's face immediately flushed a dark red. Mei noted that the tall man's face had a light pink dusting over it as well. Oh yes, these two would definitely be her next experiment. She could probably even get Léonne and Erzsébet in on it too.

"Shit, fuck." Anri cursed, pushing herself out of the tall man's grip, eyes flittering between the ground and the guy's face. "I'm sorry, Lars. I'm really sorry." As she continued to fret over the tall man, Lars or whatever his name was, Mei winked at her brother and Nikolaas.

"Why are you so sorry, Anri?" Mei sang, leaning across the counter and sending her friend a look that could only be described as suggestive. "He was just catching a falling damsel. Nothing that a gentleman wouldn't do."

Anri scowled at Mei. "I've fallen on my head plenty of times, Mei. You know that all too well."

Mei giggled before hip checking her brother. "No more of your dramatics, Anri and Friend. We have a business to run here."

"Finally." Li Xiao breathed, rolling his eyes at his sister and her choice of friends.

"So," Mei straightened up behind the counter, sending a sly almost knowing smile at Anri, causing her to quickly look away. "What can I get you three?"

 **Whoa. A different POV. Get excited. On another note, yesterday I found out that Taiwan is about 1,000 square miles larger than Maryland. I really love APH Taiwan, she's just so precious and under-appreciated. She needs to be over-appreciated, if anything. Even then we should be able to appreciate her more. Also, shuāng bāo tāi apparently means 'twin' in Mandarin but I could be wrong. Feel free to correct me.**

 **Why did I put AmeChu in this work of fiction? Well, I considered RoChu but then I remembered I had Russia placed in, well, Russia for school. And if I did have RoChu, this would probably be taking place in China versus in America. Why would APH Russia even want to stay in America?**

 **I am slightly basing this city that they are living in off of cities in the mid costal region of California such as Sunnyvale and Palo Alto. I'm not saying that is where they are but I'm just sort of basing it off of such. I dunno, I visited Sunnyvale a few weeks ago and I thought that towns around that part of California were really diverse so I thought it would be pretty good inspiration for the setting.**

 **Names and Characters**

 **Mei – Taiwan**

 **Li Xiao (Leon) – Hong Kong**

 **Anri – Belgium**

 **Lars – the Netherlands**

 **Nikolaas – Luxembourg**

 **Yao – China**

 **Alfred – America**

 **Liên – Vietnam**

 **Flamboyant Polish Kid – Poland**

 **Michelle – Seychelles**

 **Kiku – Japan**

 **Yong Soo – South Korea**

 **Chao – Macau**

 **Léonne – Monaco**

 **Erzsébet – Hungary**


End file.
